As a bonded article produced by bonding objects to each other, a bonded product is known, which is provided with a solder member composed of an Sn-based solder material and a three-dimensional net-like structure containing Cu as the main component and contained in the Sn-based solder material (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In the bonded product disclosed in Patent Document 1, the three-dimensional net-like structure is bonded to each of bond surfaces of the objects to be bonded using a Cu—Sn alloy.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-179336